futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2020 US Presidential Election (Alenario)
The 2020 US Presidential Election was the 59th quadrennial presidential election, held on November 3, 2020. Other elections were held on November 3 such as gubernatorial, house and senate elections. The Republican Party nominee and Incumbent President Donald Trump (R-NY) and his running mate and Incumbent Vice President Mike Pence (R-IN) defeated the Democratic Party nominee and U.S. Senator Kamala Harris (D-CA) and her running mate and former U.S. representative Beto O'Rourke (D-TX). As the Incumbent president, Donald Trump won his nomination with no competition. However the Democratic Party had a wide field of 10 candidates. Harris announced her run late in 2019 and was the forerunner, she defeated U.S. Senator Cory Booker (D-NJ) and became the Democratic Nominee. The main issues of this election were the good economy, the trade war, healthcare, immigration and gun issues. Trump campaigned on "Keep America Great!", immigration control and education reform, while Harris campaigned on immigration reform, gun control, minority and women's rights. President Trump was re-elected president with 280 electoral votes, while narrowly losing the popular vote to Harris. Trump became the first president to lose the popular vote twice. Candidates Republican Party Even though, President Trump was popular with the Republican Party. He did have a challenger, former Massachusetts Governor of Libertarian Vice-Presidential Nominee Bill Weld ran against Trump in the primaries. Weld won't win any states though and President Trump was easily nominated. Candidates * Donald Trump, 45th President of the United States (2017-2025) * Bill Weld, Governor of Massachusetts (1991-1997) Democratic Party Due to Hillary Clinton's loss in 2016, the party became very divided between the centre-left and far-left. Due to #MeToo Movement, Many female politicians ran including U.S. Senator Kamala Harris of California, who declared her run in early 2019 along with U.S. Rep. Tulsi Gabbard, and U.S. Senators Elizabeth Warren and Kirsten Gillibrand. The Primaries were very competitive, former Vice President Joe Biden was the forerunner until many sexual allegations came out against him, destroying his chances of getting democratic female vote. Harris then started leading in the primaries and became the Democratic Nominee on July 13, 2020, and her opponents Booker, Biden, Sanders and Warren endorsed her for President of the United States. Harris would chose former U.S. Representative Beto O'Rourke as her running mate in the Democratic National Convention in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Candidates * Kamala Harris, U.S. Senator of California (2017-) * Bernie Sanders, U.S. Senator of Vermont (2007-2025) * Cory Booker, U.S. Senator of New Jersey (2013-) * Joe Biden, 47th Vice President of the United States (2009-2017) * Elizabeth Warren, U.S. Senator of Massachusetts (2013-) * Kirsten GIllibrand, U.S. Senator of New York (2009-) * Julian Castro, U.S. Secretary of Urban and Housing Development (2013-2017) * Tulsi Gabbard, U.S. representative of Hawaii (2013-2023) * John Hickenlooper, Governor of Colorado (2011-2019) * Pete Buttigieg, Mayor of South Bend, Indiana (2012-) * Jay Inslee, Governor of Washington (2013-2021) * Amy Klobuchar, U.S. Senator of Minnesota (2007-) * John Delaney, U.S. representative of Maryland (2013-2019) * Richard Ojeda, West Virginia Senate Senator (2016-2019) Libertarian Party Candidates * Adam Kokesh, Activist from Arizona * Arvin Vodha, vice-chair of the LNC (2014-2018) * Vermin Supreme, Activist from New Hampshire * John McAfee, Founder and CEO of McAfee, Inc. (1987–1994) Green Party Candidates * Jesse Ventura, Governor of Minnesota (1999-2003), Activist * Ajamu Baraka, Black Rights Activist and 2016 Vice Presidential Nominee * Kent Mesplay, Delegate from California Constitution Party Candidates * Don Blankenship, Businessman * Scott Bradley, university administrator and 2016 Vice-Presidential Nominee for the Constitution Party General Election campaign The general election focused on the issues of the economy and trade, immigration, the education system, healthcare, gun issues, and the treatment of racial minorities, women and citizens who identify as LGBT. Trump would focus on the economy and his promises as president, such as the Border wall and abolishing Common Core. While Harris would focus on her race and gender, open borders, and pushing for Gun control. Many conservatives supported Trump's re-election bid, such as political commentators Ben Shapiro, Milo Yiannolpos, Paul Joseph Watson, Charlie Kirk, gun rights activist Kyle Kashuv, and rapper Kanye West. While many leftist activists and celebrities supported Harris, such as Gun control advocate and future president David Hogg, Beyonce and Jay-Z, Katy Perry and Miley Cyrus. In the debates, Donald Trump would talk much about the border wall and Harris didn't have any hard agreements against Trump's wall, except calling "A symbol of hatred and racism towards people of color!" Trump would win the three presidential debates against Harris. Results Trump defeated Harris narrowly in the electoral college, but Harris narrowly defeated Trump in the popular vote making Donald Trump the first president to be elected two times without the popular vote. Trump received 280 electoral votes, while Harris received 258. Harris would flip two states back to the Democratic Party, Michigan and Wisconsin. Post-Election events See Also Category:Alenario Category:Elections Category:Politics Category:US Elections 2020